Alexandra and Jeremiah
by Sara93
Summary: Alexandra Sherlock is alone left to save the world of turning into a vampire world. what will she do what the person she loves is the reason of the end of the human world? Thank you all for reading :D please review
1. 1 Pain

**A/N: Hi dear readers, This chapter has been edit, no mayor changes, **

**I will edit all the chapters at first then start writing the next one. - Sara**

**Chapter one **

**Pain**

They say that you don't feel pain in dreams, which was one of the things that made me sure that this was not a dream because I felt pain. I was being crossed into pieces by this man who were impossible strong and fast, but still it sure felt like a dream because no man is that strong and fast, he was not even a man he was a boy, about seventeen years old.

He had dropped me down now and I could breath again, "that was not necessary Zacharius, you don't have to smash her into pieces you know that William would not like that" The other boy said who had dark hair and blue eyes, the other one Zacharius was more big and strong and he was blonde with green eyes.

"Yeah I know that, Jeremiah but there was so long ago William asked us to bring a new human here and I couldn't resist" Zacharius said and smiled to me. What where they talking about, I could not understand a word and as soon as I was going to open my moth Zacharius said "Just be quiet, William like you more that way" Who was William? And what was I doing here?

"I have to go Jeremiah can you explain everything to her, or, well not everything if you know what I mean" he said and nodded once at me.

"Just go, I got this" Jeremiah said

When Zacharius had left the room I shouted out "who are you?!"

"Easy, he can still hear you" Jeremiah whispered and he did not look at me once.

"So, I am Jeremiah and that was Zacharius who just left, William is our master the boss of us" he said and still he had not looked at me.

"I want to go back home" I said

"You can't go home…" he said waiting for me to tell my name.

"My name is Alexandra Sherlock"

"Okay Alexandra you can't go home, you are stuck here as the rest of them." Jeremiah said

"You can't just do this, you have no right" I protested

"I don't think my master will care about what's right and what isn't. anyway he wanted you in particular" he said and looked at me for the first time, "I can see why he want you but still it is not fair" he said really looking at me, it scared me, the way he looked at me was so intense.

"I, why?" I asked confused by all this madness.

"You have it in you, the animal thing, and you are very beautiful." He said staring at me, his gaze started to freak me out, I couldn't get what he was saying because the thing was that I was not that beautiful I was normal, nothing more.

"Sorry I shouldn't have said that" he said quickly and looked away

"What do you mean with that I am stuck here as the rest of them?" I asked

"What I said is exactly what I meant, you belong to William now" he said harsh with no emotion in his expression.

"I do not belong to anyone!" I screamed at him

"Now you do" he said

"No I don't" I said and started to walk to the door but Jeremiah stopped me pushing me back into the chair, his skin was so cold it made me shiver.

"Don't try to leave I warn you, William will not be as kind as I am, he would probably suck the blood out of your throat right away, he got a bit of a temper" Jeremiah said laughing.

"He would what?!" I asked and wondered if I just heard him say that William would suck my blood?

"He would suck the blood out of your body. We can't tell you. You must figure it out but I think you already have."

"Vampire?" I asked and the words made me shiver, once again.

"Yeah you got it right, I'm impressed, you should now that William is even stronger then Zacharius"

"How is that even possible, are you that strong too?" I said, and then left stupid, I should not be amazed my them, I should be screaming and running away right this second. But I didn't move a inch in my chair. I looked up at him as he walked closer to me.

"No I am not that strong but you would think that I am" he said and walked even closer to me. "Don't you want to know?" he asked and there was a tone in his voice, so cold. He had his intence look in his eyes again.

"Know what?"

"If I am a vampire?" he said titling his head on the side looking at me as if I was an animal.

"Are you?" I asked looking into his eyes and they switched color. They went from ice blue to brown and then back to ice blue again.

"Yes and William is going to make you a vampire to, sad really to end a human life. And he as never tried that with someone like you before" he said and was really close now.

"Someone like me?" I asked, what is that supposed to mean? As if I was a kind? someone like me? He had no right to talk to me that way.

"It is not bad thing just that you should live and not die…" he said sadly

"But vampires do live?" I said confused

"They body does but the soul change and you have a beautiful soul, I can see that, we all can. That is way William wants you for himself, disgusting but it is not fair" He said

"You all are! No one is having me" I shouted and ran to the door, this time I manage to open the door. It was like a prison with all these doors, I saw all these humans walking around like this was okay, then Jeremiah took my hand and he tossed me he into the room again.

"Don't ever do that again! " He shouted at me, he had tossed me into the wall and it almost broke, he was strong. I felt pain again. I fell down at the floor and I did not want him to touch me ever again. It felt like he was stronger then Zacharius, much stronger.

"William will be here any minute, we have to talk later" he whispered in my ear and then I heard that he opened the door. I did not look up but I guessed that was William.

"What was she doing outside the room?!" he yelled at Jeremiah

"She tried to escape, she has got her punishment Master" Jeremiah said, his voice had changed it was no long with the cold tone of his voice. I couldn't tell what it was but he talked with William as if William was higher rank. Which he obviously was.

"Good I want her ready for dinner tonight" he said but the word dinner he said in a strange tone that made me thought that it was not going to be a dinner. Just he, drinking my blood.

"Of course Master" Jeremiah said and the door closed and then I looked up. Jeremiah looked at me as if he was sorry.

"I only did it..." he said as he touched my arm. "DON'T TOUCH ME YOUR FREAK!" I shouted at him and he backed away

"I only did it because otherwise William would have done it himself." Jeremiah said and his eyes were black.

"It would have been a lot worse, I am sorry I was only thinking of you" he said and sat beside me now.

"How do you do that? With your eyes?" I asked

"I don't do it, they turn black when I am feeling bad for something" he said looking at my arm.

"Oh, so is your real eye color ice blue?" I asked

"No, they were brown before" he said and still looked at me with care.

"I don't want to be William's dinner" I said begging and Jeremiah laughed

"Dinner is that what you think? He will take care of you as long you don't do anything stupid like before." He said but I did not believe he was telling the truth

"You said he would turn me into a vampire" I said confused.

"He will but not tonight, you are safe tonight. I am going to be there at dinner. I will take care of you I promise" he said and his eyes turned brown for a second.

"Seriously that is amazing" I said staring at his eyes

"What?" he asked

"Your eyes they just turned brown!" I answered

"Yeah they do that sometimes" he said looking away just the same way he had done when I got here.

"Why won't you let me go?" I asked

"I can't let you go because then William will start to hunt you and I would not let that happened" why did he even care about me? I was just a normal girl.

"We have to get you ready for the dinner" he said and his eyes were back blue again.

**A/N: Hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think - Sara**


	2. 2 Dinner

**a/n: This has been edit :)**

**Chapter two**

**Dinner**

Jeremiah had left so I took a shower and then I saw a red dress hanging on the doorknob with a note on it. It had not been there when I started to shower and now there it was, the dress was beautiful, very old fashion. I read the note to myself "Hope you like red I think it would look lovely on you love Jeremiah." His hand writing was so perfect. He was right red was my color it looked perfect with my long black hair and my really pale skin. I have never liked being so pale, all of my friends where tanned but not me I was pale white. Jeremiah caught me admiring me in the mirror, I normally don't do that but today I really looked beautiful in the red dress.

"I am glad you like it here I forgot you don't have any shoes" he smiled at me. He handed me a pair of shoes they where just as beautiful as the dress. What's not to like? This dress was amazing.

"Thanks for the dress, even if it is just for one night" I said hoped that he would tell me if I could keep it or if he would take it back. But the I thought again, I should not be thinking this, I am not here to stay.

"It is not just for one night, it is yours now" Jeremiah said still smiling, that was the word I wanted to hear but the word it is yours now made me feel sick, I remedied me of when Jeremiah had said you belong to William now. He looked at me confused.

"Did I say something wrong Alexandra?" he asked

"No, or well I don't belong to William, I never will."

"Please don't make this harder then what is already is" he said with pain in his voice has if he didn't what to have this conversation.

"It is your fault. You brought me here, I would be just fine without your blood sucking friends" I said madly

"If Zacharius and I would not take you here William would have. He has this power he can see everyone, where they are." He said looking at me with care

"I don't care just let me go"

"Dinner first, young lady. You have to put this on" he gave me a band that he putted on my eyes and tied, he was carefully and gently. I knew it was no idea of asking why.

He put his arm around my waist and led me out the door.

"I am going to hold your hands so that you won't try to take the bind of" he said

"I won't do it anyway" I muttered

"Well in that case I just hold your hands because I want to" I smiled and I think he was to. He grabbed my hands softly and gently. I felt safe when Jeremiah was around. But in the same time I felt confused because I just meet him and he was keeping me here, I should not feel that way, It was wrong but that made me want him even more. It did not take long before we were there.

"Now, you must behave." He said and took the bind of my eyes. We where standing in front of a gigantic huge door.

"Please don't leave me" I begged I did not want do be alone with William he sounded scary.

"I wont" was all he said before someone opened the door from the inside. Two maids had opened the door. The room was huge and there was one round table where it sat 6 people and then there was two more chairs free where Jeremiah and I would sit, we would sit together that was a relieved

I recognize one, Zacharius he smiled his evil smile at me. Then the other ones was not anyone I recognized. They all were staring at me waiting for someone to talk.

"This is Alexandra Sherlock everyone" Jeremiah said

"Alexandra!" a man shouted at me I guess that was William he did not seem that unfriendly, he was blonde, he had his long hair up in a ponytail, he had green eyes. He looked just like Zacharius but not as big. And William looked older than Zacharius. He could be thirty years old or something.

"Hi" I said in a low voice tying to keep myself in Jeremiah's arms but Jeremiah did not want to. He was ignoring me.

"Come here, lets talk" William said and nodded to the chair next to him. I went to sit beside him and Jeremiah sat beside me on the other side.

"I am William, I hope that Jeremiah has told you all about me" He said looking at Jeremiah.

"Of course Master" He said looking at me. I noticed that when Jeremiah talked about William he said William but when he talked to William he said Master. I did not know what to say William or Master? I did not want to make him mad so I chose Master.

"He said that I belong to you now Master" I said trying not to think of the word I was saying.

"Oh, you are so sweet, isn't she?" he said and looked to the others who were sitting in the table.

"yes yes" everyone said, not Jeremiah. I could tell that they all were intimidated by him. Except two Zacharius and a girl she had red hair also green eyes.

"Well let me introduce everyone to you" he said smiling. What was Jeremiah talking about William was not unfriendly he was pretty nice actually.

"This is Zacharius my son" he said looking at him. "This is Lucy next to him, my daughter" he said and pointed at the red haired girl, Lucy smiled at me welcoming.

"This is Lily Hainsworth friends of ours" he said continued as they all sat in the round table. Lily was beautiful she was blonde and I have never seen anyone like her.

"This is Adam Foss" He had blue hair and a piecing in his lip.

"And this is Freya Bliss" he said and looked over to the girl that was younger than me about fourteen years old.

"And you already know Jeremiah" he said smiling at me.

"So Alexandra how old is you?" he asked

"I am seventeen" I said he kept asking questions and I answered them, no one else talked just me and William the other just looked. I thought this was going to be a dinner but hell no there was no food! I was hungry and starving. This was more like a meeting.

Jeremiah had not looked at me once, why did he act so strange? I could not see what color his eyes were, maybe that was why he looked away. He did not want me to see his eyes. Freya, Adam and Lily had gone now it was just me, Jeremiah and the Mulligan's that is the last name of William and his family. I wondered what had happed to Zacharius and Lucy's mom.

Then the dinner was over and Jeremiah went with me to my room again of course I had to wear the bind on my eyes so I would not see anything, this time Jeremiah did not hold my hands and he did not speak either. I heard a door open and a second later Jeremiah took of the bind of my eyes. He stood right in front of me. The door was behind me and closed. He was so close me that I backed into the door, so close. He had never been this close before even that time he had touched my arm. He was near to kiss me I think but he didn't so we just stood there, looking into each others eyes. His eyes were brown.

"What does it mean when your eyes turn brown?" I asked him

"I don't think you want to know that," he said but he still looked into my eyes

"No, I know that I do" I said

"Well, I think it is better off if you don't know" he said and as I was about to move away from him me shouted "DON'T MOVE!" I stood still and he backed away from me and he went to sit on the bed.

"I am sorry" I said, not knowing what I did wrong but it had to be something.

"You're sorry?" he paused "you did nothing wrong" he said not looking at me.

"Then way are you so mad?" I asked

"I am mad at me not you, silly"

"Oh, I am sorry"

"Stop saying that!" he screamed a little

"Okay I am sorry, oops, you know what I mean" I said I could not stop saying that I was sorry because I was, I did not want to make him feel sad or anything.

"I believe you are hungry?" Jeremiah

"Well, I could have to eat something" I said and then we both heard my stomach grumble.

"I will be right back, don't try to go anywhere" he said and was gone the same second

I was so tired, and I took a nap one the big bed that was so soft, I guess I had fallen asleep because Jeremiah woke me up.

"Hello sleeping beauty" he said and I could smell the food he had brought.

"Hi, I didn't mean to fell asleep" I said and got up and sat on the bed

"It is okay, I brought you food hope you like chinches food" he said and nodded to the small table in the corner. "I am not a great cook, so I bought it instead" he said as if it had made any difference I was hungry I did not care if he had cooked it himself.

"Chinches is great" I said and took a cup.

I ate one cup and then I was really tired.

"I can go if you want, so you can sleep alone" Jeremiah said but did not want him to leave and how could he not he tried?

"No stay here and sleep with me" I said I really wanted him to because I felt so safe around him.

"I can't" he paused "…sleep" he said and looked at me with his blue eyes.

"You can't sleep? Ever?" I asked

"No. Vampires don't sleep" he said

"Well, I mean you can go if you want but…"

"I want to stay" he interrupted me

"But won't it be boring though?" I asked

"No, watch humans sleep is not that boring and specially you, with you it would never get boring" he said I could not believe my ears watching humans sleep is not boring, maybe not but it is creepy.

"I can go" he hesitated

"No I don't want you too" I said

"Then I'll stay" he smiled "do you want me to get you a nightgown?" he asked

"No, I just sleep in my t-shirt" I said and I fell asleep very quickly.

**Hope you liked it please review!**

**I am sorry for all the gramatics foult I am trying to correct them, Sorry.**


	3. 3 Snow

**Chapter three - snow**

I was walking in an alley and it was dark, the stars where bright. I started walking but the alley never ended and then I was surrounded buy all these big cats it was not tigers and not lions, they where big cats. They were walking around me in a circle and they were meowing loudly. Suddenly I woke up and struggle for my breath I was warm and it was hard for me to breath. Jeremiah had left maybe it was boring watching a human sleep after all.

I saw a note on the table

Alexandra I had to go see you in the morning Love Jeremiah.

7.13 am that is morning to me so I thought that Jeremiah would come any minute.

I just waited for Jeremiah to come.

20 minutes passed buy he had still not come, I started to get bored so I changed clothes to a warm jumper and a pair of jeans then suddenly the door opened. It was the man from the dinner yesterday, Adam Foss he with the blue hair and a piercing in his lip. He looked intently at me with his amazing dark blue eyes. His hair was pointy and he was pale white.

"Hi Alex, do you mind if I call you that" Adam asked

"Hi no it is okay, do you know were Jeremiah went?" I did not mind when people called me Alex it so much easier then Alexandra.

"Good, yeah he went to hunt with Zach, I am going to take care of you today, if you don't mind I thought we could get out of here" Adam was the first one who had told me that, I could not wait any longer to get out of here.

"Zach? You mean Zacharius?" I asked, very stupid of me I mean how many people here name was Zach who knew Jeremiah

"Yeah who else?" he paused but continued when he saw that I was not going to answer. "So are you ready?" he asked

"I don't know what weather it outside since I don't have any windows" I said

"It is snow one the ground"

"Okay well I don't have a jacket"

"Come, we will go and get one than" he said and opened the door

"Am I not supposed to wear the bind on my eyes?"

"Well if you want to but I can't see why you would" he said smiling

"Okay" I went with Adam outside the room and we were at the tenth floor, I looked down and it was a long way down.

"This way" Adam said and I did not understand why he would let me see all this when Jeremiah wouldn't. It was not so many people out maybe that was why. I followed Adam and he stood by the railing.

"Alex, hurry up," he said and I ran to him, he walked so fast.

"I am here" I said when I stood behind him

"Are you afraid of heights?" He asked only looking down over the railing.

"No, not really" I answered honesty

"Good" he said and he jumped up on the railing and grabbed my, he swept me up and now I stood there too, he hold me tight, like he was hugging me and then we felled from the tenth floor. Then he disappear and I was alone falling from the tenth floor, it was amazing my long hair flickered as I was falling, I was going to land on my back, I waited for the pain to come but it didn't and then suddenly someone caught me, I lied in his arms he had captured me.

"You did not scream" Adam said amazed.

I didn't scream because I wanted to die, I want to get away from here. I miss my family so much.

Adam let me down at the ground at I stood completely still.

"Earth to Alex?" Adam called me and waved his hand in the air.

"Yeah, I did not scream, what is it with that?" I asked

"Everyone screams at this" he said disappointed

"Well I didn't so are we going out or what?" I asked

"Yeah of course we just have to borrow you a jacket first" He said a little sad because I did not scream. We went through a door and there was someone I recognized from the dinner yesterday, I could not remember her name but it was the red haired Williams Daughter.

She smiled at me with her perfect teeth to me.

"Hi Alex! You need a jacket huh?" she said Polite and friendly, how did she know that?

"Yeah she does" Adam said

"My name is Lucy Mulligan, I thought you might not remember" he said still smiling

"Yeah Hi Lucy, how did you know that?"

"It is a secret" she whispered and leered at Adam

"Lucy please act a little normal" Adam asked

"What about you then you jumped with her from the tenth floor, who is the one who should act normal" Lucy said, how could se know all this?

"I do that with everyone" He said if that was an excuse

"She did not scream because she wanted to die Adam!" Lucy shouted to Adam.

How did she know that?! I had not told anyone that I wanted that! And then Adam looked at me with his dark blue eyes, witch turned totally black.

"I am sorry Alexandra" Adam said

"Me too, I shouldn't have told him." Lucy said both of theirs eyes were black.

"Oh my god how did you know that?" I said and my mouth fell open.

"I can read minds" Lucy said and looked down at the floor. Read minds, yeah sure…

"I can but that is not why you're here," Lucy said and handed me a jacket.

"Let's go Alex" Adam said and took his hand around my waist and led me out of the room.

I took on me the jacket I was very warm, I didn't know if that was necessary I only knew that I would be snow outside, I didn't even like snow. At home it was always sunny I wonder when I can go home…

"If I had known… I wouldn't have… done that" Adam Stammered

That's so cute, when a boy stammers.

"It is okay" I said because it was when I was falling I felt free it was along time ago I felt that, it was pleasant but now it was all gone.

"No it is not I should had asked" he said

"Well it's a bit too late for that now but anyway it was pleasant to fall like that, never done anything like that before or…" I stopped right there I had said too much.

Adam opened a door and I become blind it was too light, you know when you have been in a dark room for a long time and then go outside and you get this big headache, that is what it felt like. When I could see again it was beautiful it reminded me of when me and my big brother had go skiing not a happy memory let just say that I broke three bones in my body and I couldn't walk for days.

Snow wasn't really my thing. Adams hair looked so insanely blue outside of course it had been blue all the time but now it was really glowing and he was very cute if you like the punk rocker type. We took a walk and he asked all these questions about humans stuff and then he explained thing about Lucy's power and so.

"Do you all have a power?" I asked

"No that is only Lucy, Freya, Master, Zach and Jeremiah. I think it is unfair but I got the looks so it so okay" Adam was so funny he was more relaxed than Jeremiah, he was all tense all the time.

"What does the other have as a power then?" I asked but I really just wanted to know Jeremiahs power.

"Freya can see into the future, Zach is the strongest, Our Master he can track people and Jeremiah is really fast, except that Zach and Jeremiah don't see that as powers they just say that they practice a lot but that is just crap" Adam laughed for himself

*

We were sitting in my room Adam and I then Lucy came in.

This will be fun the mind reader 

"Hi Alex, Adam" She said and smiled as always.

Why is she so happy all the time? It is like she is walking on clouds.

"I just think of things positive and not negative" She said

Great how will I keep my thoughts away from her it is not like I can stop thinking?

"Did you two have a nice day outside to day?" Lucy asked

Mm it was nice but I still want to be with Jeremiah…hell I didn't just think that!

"Despite the fact that I can read your mind I wouldn't mind talking, and he will be here in a second" Lucy said smiling at me and the door opened.

"Adam I just came here to tell that William wants to talk with us." She said and they both left but I know that that wasn't true she had just read my minds and she knew that I wanted them to leave. He sat beside me on the bed his eyes were ice blue.

I so want to kiss you right now I thought

"I had to go" He said and his eyes flickered black for a moment.

"I know" I said and he grabbed my hand.

"Your heart is beating so fast, something wrong?" He asked

No nothing is wrong you're the one who makes it beat fast silly.

I laughed and lied down on the bed.

"What so funny?" He asked

"Nothing it is that all this I so weird you are keeping me here and I just want to go home except that I don't want to go home at the same time because then you wouldn't be there"

NOOO! DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD?!

And Jeremiah was lying beside me and rolled over so that he was on top of me and our lips meet his cold lips against mine and then he stopped.

"Trust me" He said and was going for my neck, it was really scary and then he kissed me on the perfect spot and which made me moan a little then he stopped again.

Don't stop now!

"I am sorry but William would not let me if he knew he would kill me" He said and looked into my eyes.

"He doesn't have to know" I said because I really wanted Jeremiah more then anything.

"Lucy can read minds for god sake"

Right I didn't think of that…

"Well maybe she won't tell him" I said in a low voice and kissed him and the door opened in a slam…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three

I was walking in an alley and it was dark, the stars where bright. I started walking but the alley never ended and then I was surrounded buy all these big cats it was not tigers and not lions, they where big cats. They were walking around me in a circle and they were meowing loudly. Suddenly I woke up and struggle for my breath I was warm and it was hard for me to breath. Jeremiah had left maybe it was boring watching a human sleep.

I saw a note on the table

Alexandra I had to go see you in the morning Love Jeremiah.

7.13 am that is morning to me so I thought that Jeremiah would come any minute.

I just waited for Jeremiah to come.

20 minutes passed buy he had still not come, I started to get bored so I changed clothes to a warm jumper and a pair of jeans then suddenly the door opened. It was the man from the dinner yesterday, Adam Foss he with the blue hair and a piercing in his lip. He looked intently at me with his amazing dark blue eyes. His hair was pointy and he was pale white.

"Hi Alex, do you mind if I call you that" Adam said

"Hi no it is okay, do you know were Jeremiah went?" I did not mind when people called me Alex it so much easier then Alexandra.

"Good, yeah he went to hunt with Zach, I am going to take care of you today, if you don't mind I thought we could get out of here" Adam was the first one who had told me that, I could not wait any longer to get out of here.

"Zach? You mean Zacharius?" I asked, very stupid of me I mean who many people here name was Zach who knew Jeremiah

"Yeah who else?" he paused but continued when he saw that I was not going to answer. "So are you ready?" he asked

"I don't know what weather it outside since I don't have any windows" I said

"It is snow one the ground"

"Okay well I don't have a jacket"

"Come, we will go and get one than" he said and opened the door

"Am I not supposed to wear the bind on my eyes?"

"Well if you want to but I can't see why you would" he said smiling

"Okay" I went with Adam outside the room and we where at the tenth floor, I looked down and it was a long way down.

"This way" Adam said and I did not understand why he would let me see all this when Jeremiah wouldn't. It was not so many people out maybe that was why. I followed Adam and he stood by the railing.

"Alex hurry up" he said and I ran to him, he walked so fast.

"I am here" I said when I stood behind him

"Are you afraid of heights?" He asked only looking down over the railing.

"No, not really" I answered honesty

"Good" he said and he jumped up on the railing and grabbed my, he swept me up and now I stood there too, he hold me tight, like he was hugging me and then we felled from the tenth floor. Then he disappear and I was alone falling from the tenth floor, it was amazing my long hair flickered as I was falling, I was going to land on my back, I waited for the pain to come but it didn't and then suddenly someone caught me, I lied in his arms he had captured me.

"You did not scream" Adam said amazed.

I didn't scream because I wanted to die, I want to get away from here. I miss my family so much.

Adam let me down at the ground at I stood completely still.

"Earth to Alex?" Adam called me and waved his hand in the air.

"Yeah, I did not scream what is it with that?" I asked

"Everyone screams at this" he said disappointed

"Well I didn't so are we going out or what?" I asked

"Yeah of course we just have to borrow you a jacket first" He said a little sad because I did not scream. We went through a door and there was someone I recognized from the dinner yesterday, I could not remember her name but it was the red haired Williams Daughter.

She smiled at me with her perfect teeth to me.

"Hi Alex You need a jacket huh?" she said Polite and friendly, how did she know that?

"Yeah she does" Adam said

"My name is Lucy Mulligan, I thought you might not remember" he said still smiling

"Yeah Hi Lucy, how did you know that?"

"It is a secret" she whispered and leered at Adam

"Lucy please act a little normal" Adam asked

"What about you then you jumped with her from the tenth floor, who is the one who should act normal" Lucy said, how could se know all this?

"I do that with everyone" He said if that was an excuse

"She did not scream because she wanted to die Adam!" Lucy shouted to Adam.

How did she know that?! I had not told anyone that I wanted that! And then Adam looked at me with his dark blue eyes, witch turned totally black.

"I am sorry Alexandra" Adam said

"Me too, I shouldn't have told him." Lucy said both of theirs eyes were black.

"Oh my god how did you know that?" I said and my mouth fell open.

"I can read minds" Lucy said and looked down at the floor. Read minds, yeah sure…

"I can but that is not why you're here," Lucy said and handed me a jacket.

"Let's go Alex" Adam said and took his hand around my waist and led me out of the room.

I putted on me the jacket I was very warm, I didn't know if that was necessary I only knew that I would be snow outside, I didn't even like snow. At home it was always sunny I wonder when I can go home…

"If I had known… I wouldn't have… done that" Adam Stammered

That's so cute, when a boy stammers.

"It is okay" I said because it was when I was falling I felt free it was along time ago I felt that, it was pleasant but now it was all gone.

"No it is not I should had asked" he said

"Well it's a bit too late for that now but anyway it was pleasant to fall like that, never done anything like that before or…" I stopped right there I had said too much.

Adam opened a door and I become blind it was too light, you know when you have been in a dark room for a long time and then go outside and you get this big headache, that is what it felt like. When I could see again it was beautiful it reminded me of when me and my big brother had go skiing not a happy memory let just say that I broke three bones in my body and I couldn't walk for days.

Snow wasn't really my thing. Adams hair looked so insanely blue outside of course it had been blue all the time but now it was really glowing and he was very cute if you like the punk rocker type. We took a walk and he asked all these questions about humans stuff and then he explained thing about Lucy's power and so.

"Do you all have a power?" I asked

"No that is only Lucy, Freya, Master, Zach and Jeremiah. I think it is unfair but I got the looks so it so okay" Adam was so funny he was more relaxed than Jeremiah, he was all tense all the time.

"What does the other have as a power then?" I asked but I really just wanted to know Jeremiahs power.

"Freya can see into the future, Zach is the strongest, Our Master he can track people and Jeremiah is really fast, except that Zach and Jeremiah don't see that as powers they just say that they practice a lot but that is just crap" Adam laughed for himself

*

Adam and I were sitting in my room and then Lucy came in.

This will be fun the mind reader 

"Hi Alex, Adam" She said and smiled as always.

Why is she so happy all the time? It is like she is walking on clouds.

"I just think of things positive and not negative" She said

Great how will I keep my thoughts away from her it is not like I can stop thinking?

"Did you too have a nice day outside to day?" Lucy asked

Mm it was nice but I still want to be with Jeremiah…hell I didn't just think that!

"Despite the fact that I can read your minds I wouldn't mind talking, and he will be here in a second" Lucy said smiling at me and the door opened.

"Adam I just came here to tell that William wants to talk with us." She said and they both left but I know that that wasn't true she had just read my minds and she knew that I wanted them to leave. He sat beside me on the bed his eyes were ice blue.

I so want to kiss you right now I thought

"I had to go" He said and his eyes flickered black for a moment.

"I know" I said and he grabbed my hand.

"Your heart is beating so fast, something wrong?" He asked

No nothing is wrong you're the one who makes it beat fast silly.

I laughed and lied down on the bed.

"What's so funny?" He asked

"Nothing it is that all this I so weird you are keeping me here and I just want to go home except that I don't want to go home at the same time because then you wouldn't be there"

NOOO! DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD?!

And Jeremiah was lying beside me and rolled over so that he was on top of me and our lips meet his cold lips against mine and then he stopped.

"Trust me" He said and was going fore my neck, it was really scary and then he kissed me right one the perfect spot and then he stopped again.

Don't stop now!

"I am sorry but William would not let me if he knew he would kill me" He said and looked into my eyes.

"He doesn't have to know" I said because I really wanted Jeremiah more then anything.

"Lucy can read minds for god sake"

Right I didn't think of that…

"Well maybe she won't tell him" I said in a low voice and kissed him and the door opened in a slam…


	5. 5

Chapter five

I felt tired and was going to my room but then it hit me no one was here to look after me, I could go away, I could explore but then Jeremiah showed up, the first time I wasn't happy to see him.

"Hi let me take you to your room" He said and smiled

I sighed and shrugged

"What's the problem?" He asked

"It is just so boring, I want to have some fun" I said totally forgetting that I was tired.

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I don't know what there is to do"

"We could go out" He said

"Only the two of us?" I asked

"Yes"

"Let's go then" I said and smiled

"You can't be so nice to me when we are here" He whispered

"Oh I am sorry" I said

You're the one to talk!

*

We walked outside and into the forest we were all alone and his eyes turned brown.

"Cant you tell me what it means when your eyes are brown?" I asked and he closed his eyes as If had given him the worst headache ever.

"If I tell you, you will not want to be with me anymore" He said and looked intense at me.

"I promise that nothing would ever be able to do that, I love you" I said and looked into his eyes that become a little darker.

"Don't say that" He said and looked away.

"It is true" I said and walked closer to him.

"I love you too Alexandra but I don't want to turn you into a vampire" He said and stroke his hand in my hair.

"You don't have to but-"

"If I don't I will end up killing you!" He shouted at me. He scared me now, he was so close. I started to cry and he grabbed my arm

"I am sorry Alexandra I just… you don't know how much danger you are in by being with me."

"I don't care, if you just make me a vampire I won't be in danger right?" I asked

"That's right, but I don't want you to be a vampire… I am afraid I will lose you then"

"You will never lose me" I said crying and he hugged me tight, I yawned and remembered that I was tried.

"Are you tried?" Jeremiah asked

"No or yes but I don't want to go back" I said

"Okay well come here" He said and we walked a bit more and there it was a cottage.

"We can sleep here, I mean you can sleep here" He said laughing and made me laugh too.

"Thanks" I said and went to sleep on the bench in the cottage.

*

I woke up by Jeremiah trying to wake me up.

"Alexandra it is pitch dark outside we should go home" He said and helped me up.

"Am I going home?" I asked happily.

"I mean back to-"

"Oh, okay" I said sadly

"Come on" He said and opened the door, the stars was so bright and it was half moon.

"w-o-w" I said slow when I stepped outside.

"You don't see that very often in the big city don't you?" Jeremiah said and smiled

"No, never" I said and looked up at the sky.

"You are going to get wryneck if you are going to be like that all way home"

"Home…" I said slowly not looking down.

"Am sorry that you are stuck here" He said

"Not your fault right" I said and he sighed

"Yeah right" He said not fully agreeing.

"Why does it have to be this way?" I asked

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Everything, why can you have me and not William." I said sadly

"Because William found you and I didn't." He said simply and didn't look at me once.

"Don't I have a right to say something in my own life?" I asked

"Of course you have you can do whatever you want to do."

"That's not true you are keeping me here and I don't like it" I said

"You can do whatever you want but that doesn't mean that it will be consequences"

"What it that supposed to mean?" I asked

"Only that if you tell William that we love each other he will kill us immediately"

"But he is only one person; wouldn't you be able to kill him first?" I asked and he laughed at me for saying that.

"Only if he hurt you, I can't fight my own Master if I do it to defend myself but I can do it if it is to protect you."

"You lost me" I said honest

"Look I cant hurt my own master for my own benefit. But I can if I do it to protect you"

"Why can't you protect yourself from him?" I asked

"I just cant okay?!" He said angry

"I was only asking" I muttered and looked at him, his eyes was dark brown.

"Don't" He said and looked at me with disgust

"Why do you look at me that way?" I asked "Am I that ugly?" I asked and he laughed

"Alexandra it is not you. You look great or that doesn't even cover it. It is me" He said and stroke my hair, It's me not you? Is he really saying that to me?

"Whatever" I said pissed now.

"Alexandra, wait" He said and had stopped walking, I turned around to face him and his eyes had flickered color again, now to ice blue. He walked up to me and took my hand.

"I want you to have a great life, I do. I just can't let you leave because then you'll die" He said with a sad expression on his face, I could tell by my reaction that I didn't want to leave, In a way I did but at the same time I didn't. Jeremiah would stay if I went away would he? I wanted to ask but what if he said no? What if he wouldn't come with me? Then I rather get killed by William.

"Now, let's go" He said and grabbed my hand, he was cold. "I'm sorry" He said and let go of my hand. "It's okay" I said taking back his hand, if this is what we got then I better take it.

"Don't be silly, you'll get cold" He said shaking his head.

"So? It is not like it matters right?" I asked

"No, of course not your only human and can't get sick, can't you?" He said sarcastic

"Ha-Ha. Very funny" I said and pushed him playfully on his arm, he spun me around and kissed me on my lips, I wanted more but he quickly pulled away standing totally still, I fallowed his gaze and saw Zach. I let go of Jeremiah's hand and Zach shook his head angry walking towards us.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I'll try and update better from now on :)**

**The chapters have been edit, no plot changes just a few things. feel free to read it again. though it isn't that important because the important is on it's way in this chapter :) - Sara**

**Chapter six.**

Zach was walking towards us and he looked angry, Jeremiah didn't look at me for one second and suddenly Zach stood in front of him, just like that.

"I can't believe you" He said disgusted

"Don't tell him" Jeremiah said and I could see that he looked sad in a way I never seen him before.

"I can't believe it Jeremiah! Of all the girls, you had to pick her! For god sake she's a demacat!" Zach said, wait I am a what?! Demacat? What the hell is that?

"I am not letting him use her" Jeremiah said.

"Fine by me but did you have to fall in love with her?! Don't you understand how you just made the whole progress harder?!" He paused what progress was he talking about? "You can't be with her! You'll kill her! Could you stop thinking of yourself sometimes?!" Zach yelled angry, What were they talking about? "You'll leave now. Don't bother coming back" Zach said and took my hand.

"NO! STOP IT" I screamed and they both looked at me. "don't go, don't make him leave. I love him. Please" I begged Zach and he sighed. "Alexandra, he broke the rules, he has to go and never come back." He said and turned around; he was holding my hand tight, so hard he almost crushed it. "No!" I yelled once more and Zach hit me so I fell down to the ground. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" I heard Jeremiah yell and then everything went black.

A few minutes later, well it felt like it I woke up, hearing Adam's voice talking… "Now we just have to- hey looks who's awake!" Adam said in a loud voice, Adam looked gorgeous as always and his dark blue eyes matched his hair.

"How are you feeling?" He asked but I ignored his question and shook my head. "Where is he?" I asked and the smile on Adams face disappeared. "Sorry" He said and looked down, "What happened?" I asked not knowing if he was dead or alive, gone or here.

"He's gone, he's not coming back" Adam said looking sad himself. "Why?" I asked and tears started coming down my cheek. "You're a demacat, and vampires and demacat's can not be together it is against the rules." He said, and I still wondered what demacat meant.

"What does that even mean?!" I asked mad because he was gone… I bloody love him… and he's gone…

"Only William is allowed to tell you that, sorry" He said and got up from the seat walking over to the table grabbed the soup that was standing there and handed it to me.

"I'm not hungry" I said not taking the soup he was handing over.

"You have been out a week, look at yourself, trust me when I say you are hungry" he said not taking no for an answer.

"I am not eating." I said and I couldn't stop crying, the tears just kept falling. He was gone, the only man I ever loved, was gone. And he wasn't coming back.

"Alex, it is better this way. the progress is going to be much faster without him" Adam said and I looked up, seeing Zach standing in the corner of the room. I looked at him mad. What had he done to him?! I got up from my bed, walking over to Zach. "I. Hate. You." I said slow looked at him angry and sad at the same time.

"I am not that found of you either, love" he said and I slapped him,

"Don't call me love!" I screamed

"calm down!" Adam tried but it was too late and either of Zach and I cared what he was going to say. Zach grabbed my neck and pulled my hair. "I can call you whatever I want, you belong to the mulligan's. no one else." He whispered in my ear

"I DO NOT BELONG TO YOU!" I screamed, I pulled out from his grip I felt my hair ripping apart from me. he had his hand with some of my hair in it, that had been ripped apart when I was pulling away from him.

"ZACH, ALEX!" Adam said and came to my side holding my hands so I couldn't do anything.

"For god sake! Zach, get out of here now." Adam said angry

"whatever, I don't want to be in the same room as it" he said and first I didn't get what he was calling 'it' but then I got that 'it' was me. he closed the door behind him in a slam.

"Alex, sit down, we need to talk" Adam said in a cold tone of his voice that reminded me of Jeremiah.

"He is gone, he won't come back. I wouldn't talk about him, don't mention him in front of William. Don't do something rash and things you haven't thought through. Do not do anything without telling me it first. And from now on some people will call you it instead of Alexandra, because that is what you are. A thing. You are not a human. You are a demacat you are a thing. Got it?" He asked, Adam had never been this straight forward. He had never been rude. This was nothing like him. I am a thing. He makes it sound as if I were a pet. No not even that. Like I was something that had no meaning. Just a thing.

I didn't respond. I'd never felt this way. It was horrible, and I couldn't do anything. I was just a pathetic human. No not even that, I wasn't even human.


	7. Note

**Chapter seven - Note**

Weeks went by, weeks that felt like months. After a while those weeks turned into months. I had not spoken in months. Adam came with food too my room every day, my new room. I had been given a new room next to Adam and Lily's room. Why, I had no idea. They said it would be easier but I really didn't care.

I had given up trying to find out what a demacat was. I would eventually, but now I had no energy in my body. I could be dead so far as I know. I'd only heard Adam and Lily spoken about Jeremiah once. I heard it between the walls.

_"Adam, try not to think of it. He broke the rules therefore he had to go" Lily said in a sad but still serious voice_

_"I am not upset because Jeremiah is gone. It is Alex I am worried about" Adam said, his voice had never been this sad. _

_He was always so cool and relaxed. _

_"why are you worried about it?" Lily said referring me as it._

_"Alexandra hasn't spoken since the day she woke up. William doesn't want to press her because she is broken._

_And now the progress is going way slower then it really should"_

_"Adam you're not worried about it, you're worried about the progress" Lily said_

_"but think of it this way. what if that was us? What if you could never see me ever again. just because of some stupid rule that not even William fallows. Those rules are only set because of William wants other people to fallow but not himself. It isn't fair" Adam said struggling. It was like he was fighting his own mind in silent._

_"Nothing is fair. Jeremiah knew the consequences for this. He has done so much damage already. Zach has moved for god sake." Lily said now frustrated. Adam mumbled in agreement and they stopped talking._

I never saw anyone except Adam. I didn't even see William, not that I wanted to. Therefore I was really surprised when I someone knocked on the door.

This was not Adams knock. Adam knocked twice on the door quickly. This was gentle, three knocks on the door.

I saw the doorknob slow turning around letting a hint of light into the room from the narrow. I saw a hint of dark hair and thought immediately of Jeremiah, I know that I was only playing tricks with my mind since that short person, that height that the dark hair had come up to wasn't even longer then me, it was Freya. The young short tiny dark haired girl that acted to much older then she was,

then again that has probably much to do with the fact that she can see into the future.

She stepped in closing the door quiet behind her.

It was no part of her telling me to be quiet. Everyone knew I didn't speak anymore.

I liked the silent. It was the most peaceful thing I could get part form being with Jeremiah.

She had a note in her hand, her eyes passed between the note and me, and then she stepped forward.

"I miss him too. He was like a brother too me, that is why I give you this. I'll come back again. Hopefully you are gone by then." she said her voice so low that I could barley hear it. she smiled a weak smile then left the room.

I didn't know what to do. No one had said nice things about him after everyone found out he had broken the rules.

A tear fell down my cheek, I didn't wipe it away. The tear fell on the note. I couldn't just look at it. I needed to know.

I opened it and a sliver chain with a moon on it fell out.

_Put the chain on your left arm. It will keep Lucy from read your minds if she would want to._

_And William won't be able to track you_

I did as the note said and continued reading.

_I've seen him. he is in Europe now, and he is fine. As fine as he could be anyway, _

_I would so want to go and get him but there is no chance he is coming back in here._

_If you find him, you will save your life. Because you're becoming a demacat. _

_And you have no idea of what that is, do you? _

_Dema stands for demon. Cat is what it is, simple. Because that is what we used to call them._

_Demacats. They were demons to us vampires, because they had more power then what we did at first._

_They were here first, we came after, and they were real cats. _

_Huge and the vampires obeyed them._

_The demacat's didn't care about us at first but then when some of us started fighting against them._

_A war had begun. Some of us hide, some of us fight. _

_The vampires won by gathering more and more vampires, _

_demacats doesn't breed the same way we can. _

_We can take anyone, and make that anyone to a vampire._

_Demacats has too been born into. The Demacats died and many vampires did too, _

_but then again vampires can breed quickly as hell. _

_I was shocked by the using of her words but quickly continued reading…_

_William was one of the leaders during the war, after the war he created his own prison. _

_That was supposed to keep Demacats alive. They were supposed to be tortured._

_His plan didn't work so he created a so called paradise for vampires. _

_From the start there were only the Mulligans. _

_Most vampires didn't want to fallow William, they thought he was sick._

_Vampries spread a cross all the world. _

_One of the other leaders during the war was Pier Le Sueur Fontaine. _

_French man, was much wiser then William. _

_Or so other people thought. He got a big mansion in France, with his vampire empire. _

_There is where Jeremiah went. _

_Pier has always been found of Jeremiah because he is growing a power that soon could destroy our worst enemy, humans. _

_Not to meantion Demacats. You're both of them Alexandra. _

_If you stay you will die, you will be tortured. You will turn into a demacat. _

_If you go searching for him, you will die. If his power has gotten so strong that he no longer exist in his body._

_His power could take over him completely. If you go now. _

_You can still save him. if you wait. he will come here anyway._

_To kill everyone he feels for. That will mean everyone Pier will tell him to kill._

_No one knows this Alexandra. I have been working on this before you got here. _

_I had always seen Pier Le Sueur Fontaine in Jeremiah's future I had never seen how and why. _

_And now when it is all clear. _

_I can't even do a thing about it. This is all yours. _

_I will be keeping track on you if anything happens. _

_The world is in your hands. _

_Good luck Sherlock._

**A/N : So i know this was really short but I was thinking short chapters and faster updates then long chapters slower updates =) Tell me i you want it the other way and I can see how to work it out! Please leave a review and tell me what you think. **

**i mean this story has taken quiet a turn now xD I've changed the summary also. thought it fitted more then the last one - Sara**

**hoped you liked it!**


End file.
